


distractions

by Peytonxwx



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peytonxwx/pseuds/Peytonxwx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern au where Wash is ex miltary and Tucker and Junior are his new neighbors. folllows all of our favorite characters may include some trash *coughh cough felix Cough cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tucker get the fuck up and let me in we've got to start moving your shit" Church yelled through the door.  
Tucker groaned, dragging himself out of bed to open the door for Church and Caboose. Tucker lived in a tiny, one bedroom apartment, with two windows. Both showcasing a wonderful view of the neighboring buildings brick wall. classy. Junior was still sleeping and Tucker was thankful for that.  
"It's too early for this shit" Tucker groaned to himself. He would have brewed coffee but he had already everything in boxes, besides the two throw blankets he and Junior used last night, which, weren't that helpful since his current apartment had no heating.  
"shut the fuck up church, Juniors still sleeping and I don't want him up until everything is in the truck" Tucker hissed as he searched for the box with the coffee maker.  
"chill Tucker, I have Tex bringing coffee and breakfast" Church checked his phone and added, "she just left Zanzibar and is on her way, she got breakfast for Junior too"  
"how the hell did you get her do that?" Tucker questioned  
"you owe her $50 by the way."  
"of-fucking-course" Tucker sighed as he reached to shrug on a shirt and some sweatpants he had in a bag by the side of his mattress. In the meantime, tucker threw the blankets back over Junior, who was now shivering. He and Junior both were happy they were moving. His new apartment was closer to his job and friends, it also had fucking heating. 

Tex didn't even knock. she just casually sauntered in and set the goods down on the counter and gave Tucker his coffee and promptly held out her other hand for her payment.  
"church, can I borrow $50?" Tucker questioned and glared at his best friend expectantly.  
"Fuck no Tucker, pay her yourself" Church scoffed.  
Tucker flipped him off, but went to get his wallet and pay Tex.  
She smirked, "do you losers still need me here to do the heavy lifting or can I go cause i've got to start my shift at Mother Of Invention in 45 min"  
"Alright, see ya later Tex" Tucker replied in a monotone. And with that, she was gone. "Caboose stay and watch Junior while Tucker and I start bringing the boxes down stairs". Church said.  
"I LOVE JUNIOR! AND I WILL WATCH HIM SLEEP! LIKE FRECKLES DOES WITH ME!" Caboose exclaimed loudly.  
"Shut the fuck up, Caboose!", Church hissed at the taller boy. Instead of getting sad Caboose just skipped off into the bedroom to watch Junior. 

Nearly half an hour later, Junior had awoken from his peaceful slumber.  
“Hey, bud, what do you want for breakfast?” Tucker asked the small boy, “We’ve got waffles and donuts from Zanzibar.” Tucker added.  
Junior pondered for a moment. Finally he looked up and signed for ‘waffles.’  
Tucker handed a plate of waffles to the dark skinned boy, directing him to not spill anything. Junior nodded in acknowledgement.  
Suddenly, a crash was heard throughout the apartment.  
“God damnit, Caboose! I sure as hell hope you didn’t wake Junior.”  
But, Junior was already up and was content eating his waffles on the floor by the mattress. Tucker chuckled at Churches outburst. Directing his attention towards the boy, Tucker signed to him, asking if he liked the waffles. Junior gave him the biggest smile and the most enthusiastic thumbs up he's ever seen.

 

It only took an hour for Tucker and Church to move the boxes filled with clothes, pots, pans, toys, and food to the moving truck and Tucker’s car. Tucker had to get Caboose to help them move some of the heavier furniture, like the table and bed frame down the three flights of stairs. Once everything was packed, Junior climbed in the car with Tucker and Church drove the moving truck with caboose at his side. It would take about an hour for them to drive into the city where his new apartment was, he was thankful Tex brought him coffee and breakfast or he would not have survived this early morning move.

They managed to move everything up into his apartment rather quickly since there was an elevator, even though Caboose insisted that he would take the stairs because he didn't trust elevators for whatever reason. Caboose opened his mouth to explain why when Tucker got completely distracted by the hot blonde who was leaving one of the elevators. Tucker has seen a lot of hot guys in his life, but this one, this one was the hottest by far. He was tall, like, 6'2’, and he had these freckles that spilled from his face to his neck and Tucker was hoping that they didn't just stop there. The man also had extremely toned muscles that were very visible, since he was wearing a tight grey workout shirt. Accommodating the shirt, dark gray sweatpants with yellow accents on the sides. His hair was cropped close but that's what made him super fucking hot in Tucker's opinion, and he just wanted to put his fingers in his hair cause it looked so damn soft. Tucker was rudely interrupted by Caboose who shouted "TUCKER WHY ARE YOU STARING AT THAT PERSON OVER THERE?!"  
Tucker froze, he could feel his face heating up, hoping the dark pigment to his skin hid it. He almost died of embarrassment as he quietly told Caboose to shut the fuck up. The blonde stopped walking and looked over at Tucker, Tucker noticed that the blonde was blushing, freckles infinitely more prominent.  
The blonde boy nervously came over and introduced himself, "Hey, Im David, but I prefer Washington or Wash".  
Tucker stared at Wash in awe and couldn't process that this hot guy was talking to him, he finally managed to stutter out "I'm.. I'm Tucker I just moved in to this building". He mentally face palmed himself at the obvious statement.  
Wash raised an eyebrow, tried not to laugh and added "I figured you were moving in since you've got boxes everywhere".  
Church grumbled "boxes he isn't help moving" Tucker promptly flipped him off.  
"It was nice meeting you Tucker, I live in 4A if you ever need anything" Wash said as he excused himself.  
It didn't even register to Tucker that he was in 4B until later when everything was in his new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet, church is an asshole, south is south, and they talk

"Hey Tucker, Tex needs me to bring her lunch", Church huffed as he helped Tucker move his couch.  
"Thats cool dude, thanks for helping me move all of this shit", Tucker added as he flopped down on the couch.  
Instead of going and getting Tex food, Church went over to Tucker's fridge and took out the most recent take out which was Chinese noodles and chicken.  
"Don't take the Chinese food you prick, thats mine and Juniors dinner tonight" Tucker shouted.  
"I Don't give a fuck!" Church scoffed as he left the apartment. Church heard a distant ‘Fuck you, Church’ from Tucker's place as he headed towards the elevators. 

Church showed up at Mother of Invention 15 minutes after he left Tuckers apartment. He entered through the side door to avoid his father and his uncle. He met Tex in the break room and gave her the leftover takeout, she muttered a small thank you before leaving the room to answer a call. Before Church left he saw his favorite cousin Washington, sitting down on a couch staring at his phone. He knew today was already pretty great, since Tucker payed him for helping him move his furniture and then helping unload said furniture. But this was the cherry on top of everything, nothing could be better than running into Wash, at this moment. 

Wash was suddenly pulled from his thoughts with his two AI, M.O.R.G.A.N and M.A.O, when someone called his name.  
"Yo Wash, are you even fucking listening?" Wash knew then and there, from the way Church spoke, that he had something to say concerning him and he prayed South would leave the room. She didn't leave the room though, but she didn't look like she was paying attention. "What do you want Church?", Wash asked his asshole of a cousin in a rough tone.  
"You know your new neighbor right, Wash?" Church asked with a smirk on his face.  
Wash knew his new neighbor, the dark skinned man was so fucking hot and had the best dreads he has ever seen. His jawline was more structured than Wash's life and he had these bright aqua eyes that just shined. He also knew he had a kid but that was cool because before the accident, he wanted to one day have a few kids. Now, not so much, but one kid (who wasn’t even his) couldn't hurt.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Church proclaim "cause he has the biggest fucking crush on you and he won’t leave me alone about it".  
Wash blushed at the statement and he was 500% sure he saw South get up out of the corner of his eye. He saw South start to walk over and Wash tried shoo off Church before he said anything else. That didn't work, and he heard Morgan and Mao laughing hysterically in his head. "See,” Church started, teasing his phone towards Wash, “I've got these texts he sends me about once a day, do you want me to show them to you?" Church asked with the smuggest look on his face.  
South slung her arms around Wash’s shoulders, and a shit-eating grin was plastered on her face.  
"Now Church, if our little Washy here has a potential boyfriend I think we all deserve to hear these texts." South teased nonchalantly.  
"I can do that." Church replied as he turned his phone towards them to show them the texts.

 

10/15/14  
6:21pm  
Tucker: my neighbor is so fucking hot it's not fair  
Church: i heard you talk about how hot he was earlier today so shut the fuck up and leave me alone

10/17/14  
4:30am  
Tucker: he's an angel on earth  
Church: i really don't need to hear this shit about my cousin  
Tucker: i'm serious though he really is

10/18/14  
5:21pm  
Tucker: i just saw him leave to get his mail and his hair was messy and it was really fucking hot  
Church: stop texting me about my cousin  
Church: oh and shut the fuck up  
Tucker: do not get me started on those freckles, i could play connect the dots with them all day, they're just so damn……………….beautiful  
Church: If you don't ask him out ill do it for you and you really don't want that  
Tucker: 1) you're too much of an asshole and 2) he's too good for me he'd never say yes:(  
Church: go the fuck away 

South was trying her hardest to not collapse on the floor because she was laughing so hard. Wash was redder than a tomato.  
Church asked "do you want to see more?".  
"No", Wash responded.  
South rebuttled with a "hell yeah I do, send them to me" Church sent the screenshots to South moments later and she left to go save them on her phone.  
"Why the hell would you do that?" Wash asked, exasperated with his cousin.  
"Cause you're my favorite little cousin", Church stated with a smug look on his face.  
"Bullshit!" Wash shouted at him. Church then proceeded to swipe Wash's phone right out of his hands and put in Tucker's number.  
"love ya Wash."  
And with that last statement, Church was gone.  
"Fuck you!" Wash yelled after him.

Wash got home from work a little late that day and ran into Tucker in the lobby. Wash could feel the heat start to rush to his face.  
Tucker noticed that the blonde was turning red and turned to him and quickly said, "Church fucking told you didn't he?"  
"he's a giant prick sometimes."  
"Yeah i've known him since college and he will always be the biggest asshole i've ever met." Wash laughed at Tuckers comment. Tucker told himself to not smile because of how cute Wash's laugh was. Once they were both in the elevator, Tucker asked Wash what floor he was on, to which Tucker physically face palmed. In front of Wash. In the 5x5 elevator. Fuckin’ smooth. Tucker knew exactly what floor Wash was on and couldn't believe he just asked that question. Wash raised both eyebrows at the question.  
Tucker sighed, "Never mind,I know where you live." And quickly added "I'm not a stalker or anything, I sometimes see you leave your apartment….. NOT THAT IM WATCHING YOU OR ANYTHING!'” Wash laughed again, and Tucker could feel the heat rushing to his face. Tucker was even more nervous than before because now he was alone with Wash in an elevator. And that, was a problem.  
He decided a pickup line would clear up the uncomfortable silence, he then blurted out "hey baby, are you from heaven?, cause i've always wanted to bone an angel.Bow chicka wow wow."  
Wash was not expecting that, he clasped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Tucker stilled when he didn't hear anything from Wash. He turned to the man and he saw Wash trying not to laugh. Tucker smiled at the sight, and resisted the urge to take a picture of the cute blonde.  
"Before I go, I also wanted to apologize for that really bad pickup line, I promise you they usually aren't that bad and I just get really nervous around hot people and you are one of the hottest people I've ever seen.”  
Wash blushed at the last part of that statement but before he could say anything he was shocked once again.  
Tucker blurted out "would you like to go out?.... like on a date... with me?"  
Wash turned to the dark skinned man. "give me your phone."  
Tucker quickly placed his phone in Wash’s palm. Wash tapped his number in Tuckers phone, returned it, and told him to text him the details. The elevator doors opened up and Wash walked over to his apartment. Tucker followed, stopping at his own door and was greeted by Junior who gave him a bear hug. Wash watched the exchange and smiled warmly over at Tucker, who met his gaze.  
Tucker knew then and there that he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash and Tucker go on their date. Junior has some 'fun'.

Wash stopped watching 'The Avengers' when he heard his phone buzz. He lazily walked over to the kitchen counter, where it was charging and checked the notification, noticing it was a text from Tucker. 

Tucker, 7:56PM   
You, me, dinner in blood gultch tomorrow?

Washington, 7:59PM  
Yeah! That sounds good. 

Tucker, 8:05PM  
Aight. pick you up at noon. 

Washington, 8:08PM  
How about i just pick you up?

Tucker, 8:12PM  
nope, i'm going to be a proper gentleman and pick you up from work

Washington, 8:17PM  
alright, gentleman thats fine. i work at MoI. see you there. 

Tucker looked at his phone and couldn't help but do a little happy dance. Junior joined in on the dancing too, with a bright smile on his face. He didn't know what was going on but he was happy his dad was happy. Tucker and Junior danced together for a few moments before Junior wandered off to go draw again. Tucker was still dancing when Church walked in.   
"What the fuck are you doing"  
"I am celebrating ‘cause my sexy black ass has a date tomorrow"  
"Ya know, I still don't know why he's even entertaining you at this point, I should sit him down and talk to him about this."  
Tucker stopped right where he was and just turned to look at Church. He saw his sadistic grin and just knew what he would do.  
"CHURCH DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Tucker screeched, pointing a finger at church as he walked out the door.   
Junior popped his head from around the wall, curious about his dad shouting, but went back to his room to continue drawing.  
"I don't know Tucker, he might think you're to embarrassing, from what I just witnessed I think you're too embarrassing, I just walked out"  
"Dude the doors right there I sure as hell don't need you raining on my parade."  
"You know what, I think I'm gonna grab some food from Wash"  
"CHURCH DON’T DO THAT"   
He was too late, Church was standing outside of Wash's place. Tucker quickly hurried after Church to try and stop him from knocking on the door. He was just in time to see Wash answer the door with a confused look on his face.  
"Church, why are you here?" Wash asked his cousin. His eyes darted over to Tucker who was silently pleading behind Church to just ignore him.  
"I wanted to see my favorite cousin" Church responded a second later, throwing an arm around Wash.   
Wash didn’t need to hear anymore, he removed Church’s arm, and slammed the door on him.

"Alright Tucker, what do you got for food?" Church questioned as he walked back to Tucker’s apartment.  
"Nothing, Junior and I were going to go out to eat but then you showed up."  
"Alright where are we going?"  
"The diner over on orange ave, the one that the reds all work at"  
"You're paying right?"  
"Nope I'm paying for Junior and myself. You have a job, pay for yourself jackass"   
Church responded with an unamused frown, prompting Tuckers sly smirk.

"Junior?! you ready to go get dinner?" Tucker shouted while looking for his wallet. Junior came running out and signed to his father that his wallet was on the couch.   
"Lets go, I'm starving" Church stated as he shoved Tucker and Junior out the door.

It took about 5 minutes for them to get to the bus stop and another 10 minutes before the bus showed up. Tucker sat down and held Junior in his lap as Church took a seat next to him. They rode the bus in relative silence until they reached the stop closest to the diner.

The trio showed up just in time to witness an infamous Grif and Simmons argument.  
"GRIF!, why didn't you bus those tables?"  
"Because I'm on break Simmons"  
"You've been on break for an hour now!"  
"I took your break too cause you weren't going to use it"  
Simmons rolled his eyes at Grif’s rebuttal and directed his attention towards the kitchen.   
"Whats up Tucker?" Grif questioned, leaning on the counter.   
"I'm applauding your laziness. I’m serious, you've really reached a new level."   
"Go find a fucking table and leave me alone" Grif grumbled as he lazily turned and walked to the kitchen. Junior ran up to his favorite table, which was conveniently located next to a pac-man game and signed to his father asking for a quarter. Tucker happily gave him a few coins.  
"He's getting really good with ASL." Church commented.  
"Yeah, sometimes I struggle to keep up with him, because he's getting really good really fast"  
"At least you're helping him, most parents would have forced him into talking already."  
"Yeah I mean it’s still difficult and sometimes I really wish I knew what happened between him and….. Felix...before he came to live with me."  
"Maybe one day he'll tell you, if he even remembers anything. He was only 4 when he came to live with you permanently"  
Tucker sighed heavily before calling Simmons over to order.  
"It should be ready in about 10-15 min." Simmons told them as he left to deliver the order to the kitchen.  
Tucker and Church kept giving Junior quarters until their food arrived. Junior wasn't that bad at Pac-man, he just couldn't focus too much for too long. He came running over to his dad when he saw that the food had arrived. He moved off of Tucker's lap to sit in front of his chicken tenders and fries. His face lit up when he saw that his dad got him a cookies n cream milkshake. He then looked over at Church who was avoiding contact with the child.   
"Junior dude I didn't get you the milkshake, Church here sprung for it."  
Junior couldn't help but climb over the table and hug Church. It didn't even surprise Tucker when Church hugged the kid back.   
"I really hate to break up this moment, but Junior, you can't stay on the table for all of dinner." Church laughed.  
Junior climbed off the table and began eating his food. It was silent for most of dinner except for when one of the reds would come over to talk. 

They finally left the diner to catch a bus back to Tucker's apartment building. Church decided to spend the night, claiming ‘it was too late to go home.’ He even helped Tucker put Junior to bed, reading him a story while Tucker went to go take a shower. Once Junior was asleep, Church finally went to go crash in the guest bedroom. Tucker didn't bother to say goodnight to Church when he heard him snoring loudly. Tucker passed out after he sent a text to Wash saying thanks for not entertaining Church.

Church woke up at 7:00 to Junior poking him on the cheek.   
"What the hell?" He whispered to himself trying to grab Junior, but the kid ran away giggling the entire time. "You better hide Junior cause i'm going to get you and i'm going to tickle you." Church heard Junior laughing and he finally got up to go get coffee. After scrummaging the cabinets for about five minutes, he discovered Tucker had none.   
"Tucker! How the hell do you not have coffee, seriously how do you not have  
coffee?!" Church shouted in Tucker’s general direction.  
"Go get some if you really want it." Tucker answered from the couch.   
"Maybe I’ll go ask Wash, I know for a fact that he hasn't left for work yet."  
Tucker shot a look towards Church before standing up and following Church out the door. Junior attached to his leg and all.

Wash answered his door to only have Church walk past him with a shirtless Tucker hobbling along with Junior attached to his leg.  
"I need coffee I'll be out in two minutes."  
"I didnt have any coffee” Tucker shrugged.   
"Its fine. Church coffee is in one of the cabinets"  
Wash saw Junior sign to his father asking 'Is he the reason why you were dancing last night?' Wash saw Tucker blush and before Tucker could respond, Wash bent down to Junior’s height and signed back 'Hello Junior, I’m Wash and I might have been the reason your dad was dancing last night.'  
Tucker looked at him in shock, Junior just had a huge grin on his face and Church just said  
"Stop showing off Wash, lets go Tucker I've got coffee for us."  
"You know ASL?" was all Tucker could manage to say.  
"I picked it up back when I was first deployed for a friend of mine."  
"You have to tell me more about this on our date later." Tucker smirked as he left with Church. 

Tucker was about to leave to go pick up Wash when he got a text from Grif  
Grif 11:31AM  
You didn't tell me you had a date, who is it?

Tucker 11:35am  
How the hell do you know?

Grif 11:39AM  
Church tweeted about how annoying you are and the date was mentioned. once again ill ask who are you going on a date with

Tucker 11:43AM  
i'm going on a date with his cousin Wash

Grif 11:47AM  
oooh have fun and don't blow this you need it

Tucker rolled his eyes at Grif's last text and left his workplace before Caboose or Church needed him to do something. It only took Tucker 5 minutes to drive from the restaurant he worked at, Blue Base, to Mother of Invention. Wash was waiting for him outside causing Tucker to give him a quizzical look.  
"I didn't want you meeting any of my coworkers they're a little... protective"  
"I totally get it, if you weren't Church's cousin he'd probably be protective too. But since you are his cousin, he doesn't give a shit. "  
"I still find that hard to believe he's a huge asshole"  
"Yeah he is, and sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him."  
"So... is there a reason why he came over last night?"  
"Oh yeah he… uh wanted to tell you what I was doing when he walked into my apartment."  
"And what exactly were you doing?"  
"I might have been uhh....dancing because you said that we could go during your break"  
"Oh so thats what Junior meant when he said that, yeah that makes a lot more sense now that I think about it"  
"Yeah well I’m still kind of embarrassed so if we could forget about me dancing that would be great"  
Wash just chuckled at him and smiled.  
"I don't think it’s too embarrassing, but we can drop it."

Tucker decided to take Wash to Red’s diner because the food was good and the service wasn't awful. Grif wasn't at the front greeting customers, but, in his place was Donut, who looked overly cheery.   
"Hey Tucker. Is this the hot stud i've heard so much about?"  
Wash could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Tucker noticed Wash blushing and smiled at that.  
"Donut, I don't know how you found out, and I really don't want to know, but, I can't disagree with you on the fact that Wash is, in fact, a hot stud." Wash could hear the smile in Tucker's voice but he couldn't help blushing even more when Tucker said it.  
"Anyways Donut we're gonna go take a table" Tucker told the cheery man while he grabbed Wash's arm to show him to his usual table.   
"You know thats a good look on you right?"  
"What is?" Wash asked, confusion showing on his face.  
"you blushing, really brings out your freckles."  
Wash had no idea what to say to that when Tuckers phone went off. Tucker glanced at his phone and saw that it was Doc.  
"Hey, I know it isn't real gentleman like to answer my phone, but its Juniors babysitter."  
"Your fine, really I don't mind." Wash responded.  
Tucker answered his phone eyes going wide at what Doc had said.   
"Just tell him i'll be there soon, Doc."  
"Is everything ok Tucker?"  
"No Junior broke his arm at the park and I have to get over to the hospital"  
“Don’t worry about it, we can schedule this date for another time.”  
“Wash, you are the hero we need, not the hero we deserve”  
Wash chuckled a little at the phrasing. “You be on your way. I’ll walk back to work.”  
“Thank you. So much. Seriously.” Tucker said as he ran out the door. 

Doc was sitting in the emergency room with his head in his hands when he heard Tucker call for him he looked up.  
"I'm so sorry, he was just playing basketball with a friend and he tripped, I feel so awful, i'm so so sorry Tucker."  
"Its ok dude really, this kind of shit happens, where is he can I go see him?"  
“He had to have surgery on his arm, one of the bones was really messed up…”  
“WHAT?! Is he okay? Why didn’t you tell me this?!”  
“I knew you'd freak and Wash doesn't handle that kind of stuff well, so thats why i'm telling you now…”  
Tucker sighed. “Looks like we’re going to be here for a while.”  
At Least an hour passed before the doctor, Doctor Emily Grey, informed them they could visit Junior.   
Tucker entered the room to a groggy Junior, just waking from the anesthetic.   
“Hey champ, How ya doin?” Tucker asked.  
Junior just gave him a thumbs up in return.   
“He is cleared to go home today, since it was a very minor surgery.” The doctor interjected.   
After an hour of filling out insurance forms, filling prescriptions, and trying to keep Junior awake, the trio left the hospital.

When Wash got back to work he sent Tucker a text asking how everything was. He wasn't expecting Tucker to text him back for awhile so he turned off his phone and went to go train with C.T.  
"So how was the lunch date Wash?"  
"It went well until he got a call saying his kid broke broke his arm and then he left to go to the hospital while I walked back here." Wash answered with a shrug.  
"He has a kid?! Hm. not my problem. Did you at least reschedule? I mean your mood has improved since you were asked out, and you kind of need someone in your life"  
"I do not need someone romantic in my life"  
"Ok Wash I believe you 100%"  
Wash just replied with a hushed "shut up" and they continued their training in silence.

Tucker had called Church over so he could watch Junior while he went and got dinner.  
"Thanks Church, Doc couldn't watch him, I owe you"  
"You're damn right you owe me, get me some food and coffee and we're even"  
"Will do" Tucker replied over his shoulder as he ran out. 

Tucker called Simmons to order in advance.  
"Hey Simmons, can you get a to go order ready for me?"  
"Yeah sure, hows Junior? Is he feeling better? And, do you want the usual?"  
"He's feeling a lot better I'm picking up food for him now, and yeah our usual and Church's usual too"  
"Will do. Oh, and don't worry about paying, it's on us"  
"Thanks Simmons i'll probably be there in ten minutes at least."  
"See you soon then"  
It took Tucker 10 minutes to drive over to the red’s workplace. Simmons was in the back, but Grif was in the front and gave him his order along with an alien stuffed animal for Junior too. Tucker looked at Grif with a raised eyebrow.  
"Its not just from me, its from all of us reds we all love Junior and know he loves aliens so we all pitched in to get him it and don't give me that look."  
"Alright dude, thanks so much you guys are real lifesavers"  
"Yeah I know, I am pretty awesome" the man said as he went back to the kitchen. Tucker chuckled to himself and started walking towards the bus stop to get home. 

 

"Yo Church i'm back I got the usuals..." Tucker stopped when he heard Junior crying, he immediately dropped everything on the table and ran to Juniors room. He saw Church comforting a crying Junior telling him it was gonna be ok and that they'd figure it out.   
"Church what’s wrong? What happened? Is he in pain?"  
"No Tucker but he can't sign with one arm so he can't talk and he's freaking out right now"  
Tucker didn't know what to do but then he had an idea and ran out of his apartment to Wash's. He knocked on the door urgently and he almost hit Wash in the face cause he'd spaced out.  
"Whoa Tucker you ok?" Tucker just grabbed Wash by the arm and dragged him to his apartment.  
"Tucker can you please tell me whats going on"  
"Junior broke his arm and he's freaking out because he doesn't know what to do with only one arm, I need your help please. "  
"Yeah i'll help, I have an idea of what I could do, where is he?"  
"He's in his room with Church"  
Tucker walked ahead of Wash and showed him to Juniors room where Church was still comforting the child. Church perked up when he saw Wash.  
"Wash do you think you can help I know its been years since you've used it"  
“He only broke the one arm?”   
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll teach him to compensate, then.” Wash paused, “Junior, would you prefer me to teach you alone or with Tucker and Church?”  
Junior pointed towards the door.   
“Alone?”  
Junior nodded.   
“Alright then. Everybody out.” Washington announced, practically shoving Church and Tucker out of the room. 

Wash didn’t exit the room until nearly two hours later.   
“I taught him basic speech, its more charades than sign language, but you’ll be able to understand him, and that’s all that matters, right?” Wash rambled.   
Tucker and Church nodded in agreement from their position on the couch.   
Tucker patted the spot next to him. “Come join us man, we’re watching the new avengers movie.”  
Washington gladly took a spot on the couch, as he didn’t complete watching the movie earlier in his home.

 

"Hey uh.. Wash I just really wanted to say thanks again because without you I would've had to pull Junior from school till he was better, you really saved my ass." Tucker thanked as Wash was beginning to leave the apartment.   
"I'm just glad I could help, it would be unfortunate if he couldn’t talk during the healing process" Wash smiled.  
'He's hot and sweet, how did I get this lucky?' Tucker thought as did the only other thing he could think of at the moment, the one thing he's wanted to do since he first met Wash. Tucker stood on his toes and kissed Wash. It took Wash by surprise at first, but he then melted into the kiss, placing his hand on Tuckers waist and kissing back. The kiss didn't last that long, maybe only 15 seconds... it might have lasted longer but...  
"I would say I hate to break the moment, I really would but I don't, so I need you two to move so I can go home." Church proclaimed as he unceremoniously walked between the two to exit. Wash flushed bright red and made a move to go when Tucker grabbed his hand.  
"Junior's asleep and I have food from Red’s diner, Are you hungry? We could count this as our actual first date if you wanted too." Wash looked at Tucker and nodded his head.  
"I'd really like that." he smiled. 

 

Wash and Tucker talked in hushed voices for hours. When the clock neared midnight, Washington decided it was time to return to his own apartment.   
"Thanks for everything tonight, Tucker." Wash spoke as he gathered his things.   
"No problem, dude. If anything I should be thanking you. Junior has been through... some pretty shitty things before I won custody over him. If he wasn't able to communicate, he'd have no way of communicating that he needed help if he's having an attack other than social cues."   
"Jeez, his mother was that bad?"  
"....Yeah. His mother. Right."  
"....What?"  
"Nothing."  
"...Alright. goodnight, Tucker."  
Tucker hummed in acknowledgement as he walked Washington to the door.   
"Oh, and Tucker?" Wash inquired as he looked back.   
Tucker looked up to meet Wash's gaze.   
"I think I'll drive next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter upadates aren't going to be every Thursday now but the chapters will be longer and posted as soon as editing is done. I'm starting school soon and I have a summer project to finish. I will update as frequently as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new chapter is up sorry it took so long. You're gonna get to see Wash and Tuckers back stories and how they got to where they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school and all summer assignments I had are done. But now school actually starts. Im going to update as soon as possible just bear with me please this fic is worth it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Wash was only 16 when his dad signed the papers allowing him to enlist early in the military. He joined the army, he showed great physical and mental health, better than some grown men. he showed above average skills in every category. His best being close range weaponry and worse being hand to hand combat. 

 

When he was only 17 1/2 he started training in delta force with the recommendations of his previous CO's. He excelled in everything there too, learning 3 extra languages including ASL. Wash befriended a rather intimidating guy named Maine, and they soon became best friends. They had plans to hangout on shore leave once they got it, but that day never came. Maine and Wash were sent out to gather intel for a future mission when they realized they walked into a trap. Maine covered Wash as he called for backup. Maine went down soon after, Wash was left alone with extraction still 10 min out. Wash was leaving for extraction when an enemy vehicle ran him down and he received major injuries. Some of the injures were 4 broken ribs, a broken left leg, a shattered collarbone and some skull fractures. He was rushed to the nearest major hospital, being 15min away with a helicopter. Wash stopped breathing 4 different times, the longest being 10min and shortest being 2 min. When Wash's more serious injuries were healed, he was shipped back to the states and pronounced unfit for active duty. Lucky for him, his father, the director had connections high up in the military and Wash was soon shipped into an experimental program. The program was experimenting with artificial intelligence and serums to boost the brunt force of soldiers. Wash received an AI who would give him the skill levels of a super soldier, M.O.R.G.A.N. M.O.R.G.A.N is short for medical operation recovery genetic assistant node, and she not only brought Wash back from a psychotic break down, she heightened all of his senses to where they were better than before his accident. Wash wasn't allowed back into delta force but he really didn't want to go back.   
His best friend died, whom he had to watch bleed out while he waited for extraction to come. Maine knew he wasn't going to make it so he signed his farewell.  
"I'm so sorry..." Maine's hands fell limp and Wash looked away and back. He really wished he hadn't because he only saw the dull lifelessness in Maine's once happy eyes. He knew he couldn't stay there, he had to leave Maine so he could live. Wash didn't feel like living at the moment but he pushed on anyways because he knew that's what Maine would've wanted. He fought and fought until extraction arrived but then he was run over, and it looked like he might not make it. But a part of Wash fought and fought even when most of him said to just give up, to go into the light to just stop existing and let go. There were times when Wash tried to let go but his doctors hadn't given up. He didn't really know why, he was dead for awhile, he thought maybe it was because of his father and mother, he wasn't really sure. But when he woke up the last time his mother was by his side in an instant telling him everything was going to be ok but Wash didn't really feel ok. He felt hurt, broken, depressed, angry; he felt like screaming. His head constantly hurt and the doctors were trying to tell him what had happened but he couldn't understand. He screamed and screamed, his mother was in tears and yelling at the doctors to do something. Thats when it went black for Wash, he didn't feel anything but blackness, he heard the words dosage and morphine but couldn't put together why they were being said. He was told that he spent 3 weeks at that hospital before he was moved back to the states to go into the experimental program. He doesn't remember most of his time at the hospital, which was weird for him because he had a naturally great memory. 

 

He remembered a lot of things, like what Carolina was wearing the day she pushed him off the roof and into the pool. He changed his mind on not wanting to do it but Carolina was having none of it. She pushed him off the roof and into the pool without hesitation. He was in his swimsuit but she was in an aqua sports bra and black spandex, she was about to go on a run when she decided to mess with Wash instead. He heard her laughing as he went flailing, rather ungracefully, into the pool and landing on his right side. She couldn't stop laughing having to sit down. Those were the memories Wash loved. It was one of the last happy memories he had. He was 15 when it happened and Carolina only 17.   
Those were happy memories Wash clung onto them when he felt like the darkness was going to consume him. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't talk to his visitors, which was only family because of his condition, that broke everyone's hearts. The days where he would just lay there and stare at the wall, he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares he had. Those were the days where you could hear Allison yelling at the doctors and scientists to work faster and fix her baby. He wanted to have her by his side on those days and tell her everything was going to be alright but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her because some part of him knew better than to tell a lie like that. On some days he would say hi and have small conversations with whomever was there that day. Carolina was constantly there and even on the days Wash couldn't and didn't want to talk she would talk for both of them and he knew he wasn't smiling on the outside, even though he could, he was beaming on the inside happy to hear about his sister's life. His mom would come in and lay down on his bed with him, her arms wrapped protectively around him, she would just lay there in silence or she would tell him stories about when she was deployed or when she and his father first started dating. Carolina and Wash always loved to listen to those stories about how their dad was a giant dork and how he could hardly talk around Allison before they went out. Those were fun to hear and always made the house a little lighter knowing that their mom would be deployed soon again. Wash was at that hospital for three months before both the scientists and doctors had found something to help him. He remembered bits, like his sister hugging Church and his parents crying and hugging. He remembered feeling something, he couldn't really call it joy or happiness but it was almost like that, it was a nice feeling almost like a light was on and things were getting brighter.  
The doctors didn't explain to Wash what they were going to do, but they did to his parents. Wash wasn't even 20 yet and his parent were still his emergency contacts so they had say on what happened. But Allison would never do anything that Wash never wanted, and one night while she was laying with him she asked if this is what he wanted. She looked into his eyes as she asked and she saw what looked like a young man pleading to be better.  
Wash went in for the surgery at 0300 and didn't come out for 3 hours. It took him another 3 days to wake up. When he did wake up he felt better. He couldn't remember much from those three months but he just felt better overall. He was startled when he heard someone talking, he had looked around his room to see everyone sleeping. Wash tried to get up but the voice was still there telling him that's not a good idea. He finally asked who was there when a hologram appeared in front of him.  
"Hello David I am Morgan how may I help you?" Wash remembered Carolina squawking at the sight of Morgan claiming she wasn't scared just startled that it was a hologram. With the next few hours Wash had been caught up on everything and was checked out by three different doctors and a team of scientists. He was kept at the hospital for another week, going through physical therapy and being closely monitored by everyone. He made a fast recovery, still continuing physical therapy once he left. Wash didn't like having someone else's thoughts in his head, but he quickly got used to it and learned to actually like it, because he never wanted to go back into the darkness and endless screaming. He hated the feeling of being alone even though he knew his family was there for him. His family didn't need to be burdened with his problems. Morgan helped him with the nightmares and the flashbacks he would have at random. He couldn't always call his mom or Carolina or even his father at two in the morning while he had a panic attack. So he came to rely on Morgan to help him, sometimes she changed her voice to match his mothers to help soothe him. At first he yelled at her, telling her that she wasn't his mother, but he eventually learned to listen to the voice and calm down.

Allison would stop by every few days to check up on him and to hang out with her son. They were always close but after his accident she traveled a lot less and visited with her family more frequently, especially David. She always said that he was too young to have gone through this. Even though both she and Leonard signed off on his early enlistment papers neither one of them blamed the other and David never resented his parents for it. She only ever got mad at the people who did this to her son and the team of scientists for not working faster. She was never mad that Maine couldn't protect him. She had only ever met him once in real life and she could tell that David really liked him. She tried to confront her son about it but they were in an active military zone, she could never find the time. So it broke her heart when she found out that Maine had died. She wanted to make sure that his body was treated with the utmost respect, so she escorted his body home taking a week away from David and the family to make sure he got stateside safely. She even convinced David's doctors to let him attend the funeral. It took a lot of threats but she got it done and in the end she could tell that he was happy he could attend the funeral. 

Carolina was pissed at first just for the reason of it was her little brother and she should never have let him enlist. She knew that she couldn't stop him though, he always wanted to help and this was his best way of helping. Carolina almost enlisted but decided against it at the last minute, not liking what was going on over in Russia. She never liked that her government couldn't just talk it out with the Russians. She hated that when she was 15 her government bombed the middle east and some stray fire may have ended up bombing a few slavic countries. It was claimed as an accident and the ignorant people thought that was the truth while the others sat there and asked for change. She wasn't going to go protest or anything but she wasn't going to go be a pawn in their game. She could never tell her parents, she knew Church didn't really care so she told David and he just listened to her asking questions sometimes. 

Church doesn't look like he cares, just like his father Aiden, but both of them came rushing to the hospital when David was state side again eager to see their family member. They didn't stay nights like Carolina, Allison, or Leonard but they would make sure that those three got home to eat and shower. Sometimes they had to take Allison home when she was sleeping because she refused to leave her baby alone and afraid to cause a seen it was the easiest way. Church, Carolina, and Wash were all close as kids. They were always messing with each other, (mostly Carolina and Church teaming up on David) always pranking someone. One time Church made the grave mistake of pranking his aunt Allison and he tried to blame David for it but Allison wasn't buying it. She threw him in the pool and Aiden would have come to his adopted son's rescue but he couldn't stop laughing as his son climbed out, resembling a wet cat.

It took a few months for Wash to recover physically but he will never be 100% David again. A part of him died overseas and it was the part people loved most about him. His innocence. The way he could always be relaxed no matter what. His easy going laugh was still there though and it was a goal for everybody to make him laugh. It was the only thing left about the innocent David Church. The boy too young to go through something that traumatic. The boy who lost his first real love. Though the only person to know about that is Connie and he suspects his mother may know too.

Wash was offered a job at his dad's security company and he took it. Carolina claimed it wasn't that bad and the people she worked with were pretty great. Thats when Wash was introduced to everyone. Thats also when he stopped going by David and went by Wash instead. His official codename being Washington D.C.. Wash or D.C. for short. Carolina took place of both the Carolina states. There was of course York, the twins, North and South Dakota, Connie as Connecticut, Wyoming, Florida, and every other state. Everyone there was highly trained but Wash was the only one with actual military training. Wash enjoyed working with everyone and appreciated the low risk missions. There would be a high risk mission every now and then but nothing too serious. That's why Wash didn't think twice on teaming up with Carolina to go gather intel on a new target he didn't think twice. Their new client wanted information on a corporate enemy using the the MOI to get it. This wasn't even considered high risk. It was a stealth mission. They were both great at stealth so neither were worried. Neither were worried when the alarms went off. They just got up and started towards extraction. Carolina was worried when she saw the car but Wash didn't. She shouted his name but it was too late. Wash had barely even turned around when the car struck him. He felt his head smack the ground before anything else, he felt and heard something crack thinking it was a rib. The car had completely run him over and the driver kept on driving about to turn around when Carolina stepped out and shot everyone in the car. She then called for a medical team and tried taking Wash's vitals. Her hands were shaking too much for her to get anything, so she just asked Morgan.  
"I am sorry Carolina but his vitals are dropping steadily. There isn't anything I can do here. He needs to get to a hospital within the next 45 min or he will die."  
Wash was already unconscious and Carolina was happy for that, she didn't want to hear her little brother crying in pain. She was already blaming herself for this and trying not to let the tears fall out. She only let herself cry when he was in surgery and told his vitals were stronger. They were in England for this mission and both her parents had been notified only minutes after the incident. Allison had called up Wash's previous doctors and had them flewn over to England with herself and Leonard. Since they were on a private military plane they landed at the nearest base and sped off to the hospital. Everyone was caught up and the group of scientists went to go question the doctors after they finished the surgery. Carolina was in the waiting room and ran to her mother, they both had tears streaming down their faces and Leonard took both of them in his arms telling them that he was alive and okay.  
Wash wasn't okay. He had sustained major injuries to the chest and skull. Morgan was struggling to keep him alive. Working faster and harder than she was supposed too. Thats when the thought of a second AI had been brought up. Allison had asked the obvious question.  
"Two voices in his head though? Won't that drive him insane? It took him a few months to get used to Morgan's voice." The scientist's had thought for awhile on this until they came up with an idea.  
"A second AI is his best choice. But two voices would be very difficult at the same time. So we will have them sort of run shifts on when they work. While one is "sleeping" the other will be awake functioning at 75%. This way the full affect of them isn't there but both AI's will be there. Now while one is taking a break its functioning at 25%. Allowing peace and quiet in his mind. So neither AI is truly off. Even when it was just Wash and Morgan, she still functioned at 25% when he was sleeping."  
Everyone tried to understand the one scientist, but failed. Except for Leonard, who looked at the team with interest. Allison just interrupted telling them that she approves and wants her son to be okay again. Carolina and Leonard both agreed too. Wash had once again healed physically but wouldn't be completely okay mentally.   
Wash adjusted to having two AI. His new AI was named Mao and had a bit of dry humor. Cracking jokes when he knew Wash was remembering something from his past, back after Maine had died. All three got along great and sometimes Wash had to silence them, but they were both relatively quiet and only talked one at a time. 

Nobody else at MOI knew about Wash's AI, only being told that he was very lucky and that he had the very best doctors in the world. Though some guessed something else helped him, nobody spoke on it. Connie though knew because she once caught Wash speaking to them in the locker room. She never talked to him about, knowing that if he wanted to tell her she would. 

 

\-----

 

Tucker had only been 17 when he read the test. It said positive. He didn't bother testing again. He'd gone through three boxes. A total of 15 tests, every single one saying positive. He was pregnant. He couldn't be pregnant. He knew that he was born a female but he was not a she. He didn't think this could have happened. He really, truly didn't want this to happen, if Felix found out he'd be in so much trouble. Felix would want to keep the baby and take it away from him. And that's exactly what happened, Tucker told Felix and Felix made him have the baby and then ended up with full custody.

But lets go back a little before this about 3 months before the news that he was pregnant. 

Tucker, who used to go by Zuri at the time, had a huge crush on the varsity quarterback. But so did every other girl and even a few of the guys. Never thinking that he had a chance, he gave up. But to his surprise the quarterback showed interest in him. Felix and Tucker flirted with each other nonstop, whether it be in class or over text. Tucker's parents loved Felix thinking that he was a great young man. He really was in the beginning. Tucker had never told him about him being trans, his parents knew about it and they supported him saying they would get him the surgery after high school. Tucker was scared to tell him, terrified even. Not a lot of people knew about him being trans and he wanted to keep it like that. He also wanted to tell Felix, Tucker was confident Felix would still like him knowing that Felix is, in fact, bisexual. So he told him on their 3 month anniversary. That night was rough. The couple was perched on the bed in Tuckers room, cuddling and watching a terrible movie. Tucker eventually informed Felix that he was Transgendered, but not after tears produced by sheer fear of being rejected were produced.   
Felix had not taken to the news well. He Jumped up out of the bed, pointed his finger at Tuckers trembling body and screamed at him. Calling Tucker all kinds of nasty names, invalidating his identity, calling him fake, tranny, disgusting.   
Felix threatened. Thats what he did best. He always threatened but never acted. Until now.  
Tucker remembered the feel of Felix’s breath on his dark skin, His calloused hands gripping his thin dreads, hoisting him in the air. He remembers the sickening words he spoke into his ear.  
“You are a woman, Zuri. You are a woman not a man. Would like me to prove that to you? I think you would.” Felix threw Tucker on the bed. He bounced on top of him like a predator seeking its prey. Large hands ran up and down Tuckers trembling body, voice pleading to stop, threatening to scream. Felix ripped Tuckers shirt off his body. He haphazardly tied the fabric around Tucker’s mouth, acting as a gag.  
“You will stay quiet for me, kitten. Or, you can say hello to my pocket knife. I am very good with knives.”   
Tuckers eyes were full of fear, spewing tears that were streaking down his face. A few whines were strewn, but were cut off at a harsh voice that shut him up.   
Grin on his face, Felix’s eyes were filled with with a sick thirst only Tucker could fulfill.   
“You are a woman. See? Right there. You’re a woman do you want me to prove it to you further? Yes. You do”  
Tucker was mortified. His first time was supposed to be magical. A loving affair. Not this. Not… Rape. 

This was not the Felix he knew.  
This was not the Felix he loved. 

Tucker didn't tell anyone at first. He was just so shocked, he trusted Felix. Felix promised to never hurt him and he believed him. Tucker blamed himself for a week before he had an epiphany about the situation. He decided that no, it wasn't his fault, he told Felix and trusted him enough. He was never asking for it, he said no, repeatedly until Felix threatened to cut him. Felix was the one who couldn't accept it. Everyone Tucker told had accepted him and didn't love him any less. Tucker knew for a fact that Felix had dated men before. He just wondered what had changed.

His neighborhood was split almost 50-50 on how they felt about LGBT. Tucker couldn't just declare himself a trans boy to the public. He could get hurt or even killed for that. Majority of his school wasn't chill with the idea of anything but straight and cis. He wasn't the most feminine person around but he would tend to wear a lot of athletic clothing and unisexual clothing. He hated having to wear feminine clothing, he didn't feel right in it. He dressed in more masculine clothing as a kid, his mother never minded. Other mothers though, would give them weird stares and his mother would fight them off with one of the best lines Tucker has ever heard.   
"Do you remember that weekend when I ran into you and a few of your friends at that one shop? Cause I do and I don't think your husband would be happy to find out that his wife wasn't being pleased enough by him so she went out and bought a 9 inch dildo. But I would never tell because I don't judge people, you on the other hand though..." She would always finish it with this grin that just dared the mother to keep on looking at her baby. Tucker never knew what she was saying not knowing what a few of the words meant, but later Tucker loved his mother for doing that and if his father went shopping he would do the same. They always defended Tucker and did everything they could for their son. When Tucker had started to grow and get a more feminine figure they bought him his first binder and a gift card for Nike and Dicks Sporting Goods.

Tucker knew from reading that he shouldn't work out and bind at the same time so the Nike gift card actually came in handy. Sports bras became Tucker's best friend through his years of high school. Tucker loved working out so he saw the necessity of having the sports bras. He decided to read up on more on being a trans boy and things he should avoid doing. He read for three straight hours, just sitting on the couch sometimes his parents would wander in, asking questions. He would always supply them with answers. He knew he was lucky to have such supportive parents, knowing that not everyone was that fortunate. He always made sure they knew how much he loved them.

Now lets go forward a little bit. Two weeks after Felix had raped him.   
Tucker was feeling nauseated. He was constantly sick in the mornings, always had a weird cravings for pickles dipped in a chocolate milkshake, and his breasts were oddly tender. Like a normal, scared human being, he scoured the internet for possible conclusions. All signs pointed to pregnant. Tucker was in disbelief. Felix had actually orgasmed inside him, and got Tucker pregnant. Obviously he didn’t believe it at first. Immediately after he searched the internet he hopped in the car and drove to walmart. The ‘planned parenthood’ section was tucked in a corner by the frozen goods, which was located by the bakery which was located by the produce which was located by the front entrance. That makes sense, right? Tucker rushed to the isle with the pregnancy tests. He plopped the ‘standard,’ advanced,’ and ‘plus’ boxes into his cart, each yielding five tests a piece. 

Tucker was trembling as he walked up the stairs to his bathroom. Heart pounding in his chest, head throbbing, the constant nagging of nausea. 

He sat on the toilet with a thud. After he reluctantly urinated into a cup, he dipped one of each test in. He waited. 

All tests yielded pregnant.   
He Tried again.   
Pregnant.   
Again. Pregnant.   
And again.   
Pregnant. 

Tuckers eyes filled with tears. Sobs racked out of his body until his mother opened the door. Tucker refused to make eye contact with her. as soon as her mother saw the pregnancy tests, she hugged him and whispered reassurances in his ears. Everything was going to be fine, she said.   
Oh, how she was so wrong. 

Felix made him carry the baby to term. Not only was it humiliating to be pregnant as a 17 year old in high school, but as a closeted trans male? Now thats just asking for severe dystorphia and ridicule. Once Tucker was in labor and the baby was being born, Felix didn't even show up. Tucker filled out the birth certificate, Lavernius Arsenio Tucker, it read. 

Tucker was called to court a month after Lavernius Jr. was born. Felix was demanding full custody of the child for reasons unbeknown to him. The hearing went for an emotional three hours. Felix ended up with custody of the child, as the judge was very conservative and transphobic, he listened to Felix’s plea os “She’s mentally unstable! She thinks she’s a boy! She’s not fit to raise this child!” Tucker never cried as much as he did that night ever again. 

Eventually, Social services had a check up with Lavernius Jr. and Felix, and decided Felix himself was mentally unfit to raise the young boy, as he had abusive tendencies and eventually drove the toddler to selective muteness. Tucker, being that suave lass he is, swooped in before Lavernius Jr. was tucked away in a filing cabinet and sent off to an orphanage, and was returned into his care. This time, he was graduated from college and well into his journey into HRT. Junior remained mute, but they both learned ASL. Everything was going okay. They were a normal family, together again, and into a normal swing. Until David Washington came along and turned their world upside down. (well, Tuckers, at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be posted weekly (every thursday) please comment on this work. my beta and I have worked hard on these chapters. oh and thank you to my beautiful beta trickstermal 
> 
> find me on tumblr http://the-doctor-and-emrys.tumblr.com  
> find my beautiful beta there too http://katsir.tumblr.com  
> you can leave ideas in my ask or in the comments


End file.
